


偏爱 The appearance of favoritism

by channlcoco



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Professor Spock
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channlcoco/pseuds/channlcoco
Summary: 学院AU PWP





	1. Chapter 1

“学员Kirk，申请进入办公室。”

Spock，星际舰队学院的教授，听到这句高高挑起来一边眉毛，作为一丝不苟逻辑置上的瓦肯人，对这时候会有学员来找自己并不意味，毕竟几分钟前他刚在自己的外星语言课堂上宣布下次课会有一个小测试，可James T. Kirk是他课堂表现最出色的学员之一，并不需要额外辅导。

“Spock教授，关于语言表达方面我有一点小困惑，顺便，我希望能得到一点点关于下次测试的提示！”

“那么Kirk学员，你的困惑是什么？”Spock并没有揭穿Kirk蹩脚的借口，基础知识对于Kirk学员是闭着眼都能A+，更不要说和考试半毛钱关系都没有的语言表达，但他很想看看Kirk到底在玩什么把戏？“而把测试相关透露给你，这是不合逻辑的”

James Kirk有着一双蓝色的眼睛，如海水深处也像高净度的蓝宝石，这一刻这双眼睛直直的看进Spock的眼中，弯起一抹狡猾，“是有关瓦肯语，我的一位…朋友，他有时候会对我说瓦肯语，这让我有点困惑。”

“具体一点，Kirk学员，另请允许我假设你的朋友是瓦肯人。”

“对，他是瓦肯人。他一直叫我ashayam，你们瓦肯人都会这么说吗，没事他还会对我念点瓦肯诗什么的…”

“容我打断一下，Kirk学员”Spock稍稍眯起焦糖色的眼睛，“请允许我继续假设，你们正处于一段浪漫关系中，毕竟ashayam是指深爱的人…”

“教授请你听我说完，”Kirk往教授的办公桌走了两步，“他昨晚对我说了一句话，可那时候迷迷糊糊的，我并没有听明白，教授愿意为我解惑吗？”

“肯定的，为学生解惑是符合逻辑的。”

Kirk好像有点不好意思的舔了舔嘴唇，“教授我能要求这段对话不会外泄吗？”

“电脑，停止监控，抹除从Kirk学员进入我办公室到现在的记录。”

“他昨天对我说，Taluhk nash-veh k’dular. T’nash-veh telsu.”Kirk这次直接站到了办公桌前，把手撑在了上面，直勾勾的看着Spock。

“Fascinating.”Spock抬起头回看着Kirk，“我想他一定为你着迷，否则是不会说”，扫视了一下Kirk的脸，“I cherish thee, my bond mate.”（我珍爱你，我的连接伴侣。）

Kirk扬起了招牌的James微笑，“是吗，教授？你会和你的伴侣这么说嘛？你也是一位有着地球人伴侣的瓦肯人。”

“把我与自己伴侣之间相处细节告诉你是不合逻辑…”

“嘘嘘，这里只有我们，”波光粼粼的蓝眼睛让Spock想起第一次见到实物地球的场景，“就算是瓦肯人也会有偏爱的，亲爱的教授，你真的不能把测试透露一点吗？”Kirk的眼神宛如盯着一台保养得当的老爷车，暗示性的舔舔嘴角。

Spock微眯着焦糖色的眼睛，目光从Kirk的眼睛移至嘴唇再到喉结，“向学生透露考试内容是不符合…”

话还没说完，Kirk忽然爬到了办公桌上，近距离的看着教授那双深色的眼睛，“我说了，瓦肯人也会有偏爱的，教授……而我则一直是被偏爱的那个，教授你的伴侣能让你满足吗？”说完他忽然亲上了Spock，然后手死死扒住教授的背部，“瓦肯人可是不容易满足的善妒的， 我说对了吗，教授。”

“Kirk学员，请”

“叫我Jim，教授，”Jim再一次堵上了那张充满了逻辑的嘴，这次他的舌头终于伸了进去，一吻过后，他顺着嘴角一路往下，停留在喉结处不断轻吻，“教授，你一定是全星际舰队学院最火辣的教授，多少人希望爬上你的床，你也一定不知道你的学生们多么嫉妒你的人类伴侣。”

“Ki…Jim，如果你不停止这个举动，我会控告你骚扰我。”

“骚扰？不不不，教授，”Jim滑下了桌子，坐在了Spock的大腿上，手顺着瓦肯人结实的胸膛一路下滑，“你的反应也在骚扰着学生啊！小Spock可不感觉这是骚扰啊看起来。”

“……”

Jim并没有在意对方的不言语，直接蹲下用嘴咬着拉链拉开，几乎睡遍星际舰队学院的男人有着一流的技术，用唾液浸透了包裹着对方的布料，轻轻用牙分开，不断的吮吸和亲吻微微泛着绿色的硕大，在听到瓦肯人轻轻的抽气的时候，干脆利落的深喉让对方变成了喘息，接着直接释放了出来，Jim抬起头在对方的注视下吞下了口中的精液，嘴角裂开了得逞的微笑，“教授，你果然如我想象中的一样火辣。”

Spock喘着气盯着Jim，Jim站起身开始脱红色学员服，上衣、短靴、裤子、内裤，每一件衣物的离去都让坐着的瓦肯人的瞳孔放大、呼吸加速，Jim当然理解，特别是当他的手指徘徊在自己的翘臀周围，他仿佛听见瓦肯人的呼吸停止了一瞬间，他轻轻拉起了瓦肯人的手，一个缠绵的瓦肯吻，然后把那双略带绿意的手领导到了臀部，他发誓，在那只手贴上自己臀部的瞬间他听到了瓦肯教授重重咽了口口水。

“Jim，我能否认为这是一种讨好。”瓦肯人的声音充满着紧绷，而他用着全然膜拜的态度对着自己触碰的身体，轻柔地从臀部到腹部、胸部，人类光滑的皮肤和略低的体温让他几乎发出叹息。

“是的，教授。”Jim坐上了办公桌，把瓦肯教授从他的座位上拉起来，再一次用地球人的方式亲吻对方，“你不也很喜欢吗？教授，现在轮到你了，我，已经做好了准备。”

作为身体素质远超地球人的瓦肯人，尽管一直执行着逻辑至上的原则，但床笫之间可没有逻辑可言，掌握了主动权的仿佛一剂强效春药，略高的体温混着瓦肯熏香，伴随着一串湿吻从胸膛印出颗颗红痕，“电脑，锁门，最高权限。”

“教授，我比较…喜欢…粗暴一点的…”

“Kirk学员，有点耐心，讨好这是个过程。”

一路到小腹的细碎亲吻收获了压抑不住的呻吟，可亲吻就在小腹处停下来，慢慢接近耻毛区域可却不去安抚早已抬头的小Jim，没有耐心的地球人用手推了推瓦肯人的齐刘海脑袋表示抗议，在催促之下终于被满足的欲望连续的升腾至声带，带动着手伸进了对方的黑发往下按压，高温的口腔、顺畅的口活，让Jim看见了星辰大海般的高潮。

Spock一下子将Jim整个人抱起然后翻了个面让他趴在桌子上，这让全身赤裸的Jim不由自主的挺起臀部，手上开始用力的的揉搓起了那个撅起的屁股，丰满的臀肉被挤出指缝然后弹回原形，手指试探性的往不断开合的会阴下部的穴口送，“你已经做好润滑了，看来我要改动对你的学员评价了，Kirk学员。”

“教授，你喜欢这个。”

闻言，Spock的手指在里面细细扩展，另一只手则开始准备给不听话的屡次挑衅自己的学员一点惩罚，他突然打了Jim的屁股一下，白花花的屁股抖起了肉浪，也让Jim的低吟往上抖了两度。“你也喜欢这个，学员。”又打了几下，他小心的控制了力度，不至于伤到对方，可又能在对方身上留下几天明显的红痕。

“噢，教授，嗯，别…别留印子…”

“嘘嘘嘘，学员，讨好的过程可不能说不啊。”

当扩张这动作结束，透着绿色的健硕已经分泌了足够的润滑，开始往准备充足的入口挤压，随着腰部的下沉，美国甜心眯起了瞩目的蓝眼睛，控制着自己的身体尽可能的吞下。当完全进入的时候，双方都不由自主的发出了满足的呻吟，Spock俯下身子，鼻尖亲昵的磨蹭着Jim的后颈：“Kirk，我假设你准备好开始测试复习了。”

“是的，教授，我想…我准备好了！”话音刚落，身后的人开始了动作，毫不留情的次次顶到最敏感的前列腺，然后猛地抽出再一次撞上那一点。伴随着动作的还有那毫不遮掩的呻吟，每一次的撞击和抽出，都会带出一定体液和一声比一声缠绵的呻吟，Spock开始亲吻Jim的后背，一只手移至对方腰侧，另一只则开始抚弄对方的胸膛，亲吻又回到了后颈，他开始用牙大口大口的啃出牙印。

蓝色眼睛已经含着泪水，可在欲望的冲击下除了无意义的嗯啊根本说不出话，耳边除了身后人的低吟就是双方肉体混合着水声的碰撞，脑海中的意识已经支离破碎，在一波波的热浪冲刷之下，不由自主的夹紧自己，混合着犯规的快感（注），双方一起迎来了高潮，金属色的办公桌染上了白色，激烈的喘息也告一段落。

“教授，你在我身上留着这么多痕迹，让我晚上怎么面对我的伴侣？”Jim眨了眨自己的眼睛，从地上捡起自己的学员服穿好，看着Spock没脱的衣服瘪了瘪嘴，“还有，Spock教授，下次考试你会给我及格吗？”

“认真复习的学员当然值得满分，Kirk学员。”把自己的小瓦肯塞回裤子里，然后Spock又一次检查了自己的黑色教授服的整洁，“电脑继续监控，开启门权限。”

注：虽然ST里好像没规定教授和学员不能谈恋爱（？），但在办公室里来一发肯定是不允许的

 

小剧场：

Jim：这太刺激了，我还想玩！

Spock：……

Jim：我们还能继续这个设定，我和我愤怒的善妒瓦肯人伴侣，你和你暗自嫉妒的地球人伴侣，我还上你的战术理论课！

Spock：首先，你所说的“我和我愤怒的善妒瓦肯人伴侣，你和你暗自嫉妒的地球人伴侣”指的都是你和我，我看不出这有什么意义要分开说。其次，考虑到你是战术理论最优秀的1%，我不感觉需要课后拜访教授。

Jim：我的外星语言也不需要，可你不也挺开心的嘛！说好的瓦肯人不说谎呢！


	2. 帝都Star Trek Only无料解禁

“学员Kirk，申请进入办公室。” 

Spock，作为星际舰队学院的教授，则高高挑起来一边眉毛，当然作为一丝不苟逻辑置上的瓦肯人，对这时候会有学员来找自己并不意味，毕竟几分钟前他刚在自己的外星语言课堂上宣布下次课会有一个小测试，可James T. Kirk是他课堂表现最出色的学员之一，并不需要额外辅导，所以自然没理由来。

“Spock教授，关于瓦肯语言表达方面我有一点小困惑，顺便，我希望能得到一点点关于下次测试的提示！”

“那么Kirk学员，你的困惑是什么？”Spock并没有揭穿对方蹩脚的借口，基础知识对于Kirk学员是闭着眼都能A+，更不要说和考试没任何关系的瓦肯语言表达，但他很想看看Kirk学员到底想玩什么把戏？“而把测试相关透露给你，这是不合逻辑的。”

James Kirk有着一双蓝色的眼睛，如海水深处也像高净度的蓝宝石，这一刻这双眼睛直直地看进Spock的眼中，弯起一抹狡猾，“是关于我的一位…朋友，他有时候会对我说瓦肯语，这让我有点困惑。”

“请具体说明，Kirk学员，另请允许我假设你的朋友是瓦肯人。”

“对，他是瓦肯人。他一直叫我ashayam，你们瓦肯人都会这么说吗？他有时候还会对我念点瓦肯诗什么的，可我不是很能理解，那对我来说有点…”

“请容我打断一下，Kirk学员，”Spock稍稍眯起焦糖色的眼睛，“请允许我继续假设，你们正处于一段浪漫关系中，毕竟ashayam是指深爱的人…”

“教授请你听我说完，”Kirk往教授的办公桌迈进了两步，“他昨晚对我说了一句话，可那时候迷迷糊糊的，我并没有听得很明白，教授，你愿意为我解惑吗？”

“肯定的，为学生解惑是作为教授的职责。”

Kirk有点羞涩地舔了舔嘴唇，“教授，那我能要求这段对话不会外泄吗？”

“电脑，停止监控，抹除从Kirk学员进入我办公室到现在的记录。”

Kirk这次直接站到了办公桌前，把手撑在了桌面上，直勾勾地看进Spock眼中：“他昨天对我说，Taluhk nash-veh k’dular. T’nash-veh telsu.”

“Fascinating. ”Spock镇定地回看向自己的学员，“我想他一定为你着迷，否则，一位瓦肯人是不会说”，焦糖色的视线缓缓扫过Kirk学员富有吸引力的脸庞，停止在对方被红色学员服覆盖的喉结处，“I cherish thee, my bond mate.”

Kirk闻言扬起了招牌的James微笑，“是吗，教授？你会和你的伴侣这么说嘛？你也是一位有着地球人伴侣的瓦肯人。”

“把我与自己伴侣之间相处细节告诉你是不合逻辑…”

“嘘嘘，这里只有我们，”那双波光粼粼的蓝眼睛总让Spock想起第一次见到地球的场景，亲眼见到这颗完全不同于瓦肯星的蔚蓝星球瞬间的心醉，而在这里他遇到了自己的链接伴侣更让他沉迷，“就算是瓦肯人也会有偏爱的，我亲爱的教授，你真的不能把测试透露一点吗？”而Kirk这时的眼神宛如盯着一台保养得当的老爷车，还不忘暗示性地舔舔嘴角。

Spock微眯起自己深色的眼睛，目光从Kirk那双令人着迷的蓝眸移到对方被红色学员服包裹得严严实实的身体，“向学生透露考试内容是不符合…”

话还没说完，Kirk忽然爬到了办公桌上，近距离地看着瓦肯教授那双深色的眼睛，“我说了，瓦肯人也是会有偏爱的，教授……而我通常一直是被偏爱的那个，教授你的伴侣能让你满足吗？”Kirk扒住了自己教授的肩膀，然后轻轻在对方的嘴角落下一吻，“瓦肯人可是不容易满足以及善妒的， 我说对了吗？教授。”

“Kirk学员，请”

“叫我Jim，教授，”Jim这次彻底堵上了那张永远充满了逻辑的嘴，趁着瓦肯愣神的瞬间，将自己的舌头伸了进去，挑逗着对方的舌尖，随着纠缠的动作牵扯出一丝丝的银色丝线，Kirk在退出舌尖之后，顺着对方的嘴角一路往下轻吻，最后在Spock的喉结处徘徊低语，“教授，Spock教授，你一定是全星际舰队学院最火辣的教授。你不一定不知道，多少人希望可以，爬上你的床，你也一定不知道你的学生们，多么嫉妒你的人类伴侣。”

“Ji…Kirk学员，如果你不停止你现在的动作，我将会向委员会控告你骚扰我。”

“骚扰？不不不，教授，”Jim滑下了桌子，顺势坐在了Spock的大腿上，手则不老实地顺着衣服纹路摸上了瓦肯人结实的胸膛，“你的，一些反应鼓励着我呀！。例如，你的瓦肯老二。”

“……”

Jim并没有在意瓦肯人的沉默，直接蹲在了对方的大腿之间，轻轻用牙咬开了对方的拉链，传闻中几乎睡遍了星际舰队学院的男人确实有着一流的技巧，一切都要慢慢来。先是用唾液浸透了包裹着对方的内裤，接着轻轻用牙齿咬着褪下这层最后的阻隔，用不断的舔舐和亲吻唤醒眼前这根微微泛着绿色的老二，在听到瓦肯人轻轻抽气声的时候，用一个干脆利落的深喉成功听到了身上人的喘息，接二连三的刺激让保守的瓦肯人先射了出来，而Jim则含着满嘴的精液，抬起头在对方的注视下咽了下去，鲜红的嘴角勾出了得逞般的微笑，“教授，你果然如我想象中的一样火辣。”

Spock喘着气盯着Jim，Jim不换不忙地站起身开始脱下红色的学员服，上衣、短靴、裤子、内裤，每一件衣物的离去都让坐着的瓦肯人瞳孔放大、呼吸加速，Jim当然明白，特别是当他的手指徘徊在自己的翘臀边缘，他发誓自己听见瓦肯人的呼吸停止了一瞬间，他轻轻拉起了瓦肯人的手，一个缠绵的瓦肯吻，然后领导着那双大手贴上自己的臀部，在对方的手贴上自己臀部的瞬间，他听见了身前的瓦肯教授重重咽了口口水。

“Jim，我能否认为这是一种讨好。”瓦肯人的声音充满着紧绷，可他却用着全然膜拜的态度对待着自己触碰着的身体，轻柔地触摸从臀部到腹部、胸部的每一寸，人类光滑的皮肤和略低的体温让他几乎发出叹息。

“是的，教授。”Jim坐上了办公桌，把瓦肯教授从对方的座位上轻轻拽了起来，再一次用地球人的方式亲吻对方，“你不也很喜欢吗？教授，现在轮到你了，我，已经做好了，完全的准备。”

Spock作为身体素质远超地球人的瓦肯人，尽管一直执行着逻辑至上的原则，但床笫之间可从来没有逻辑可言，掌握了主动权，这仿佛一剂强效春药，略高的体温混着瓦肯熏香，伴随着一串湿吻在眼前的身体上印出红痕，从胸膛到稍显柔软的腹部，“电脑，锁门，最高权限。”

“教授，我其实，嗯啊，比较…喜欢…粗暴一点的…”

“Kirk学员，有点耐心，讨好是个过程。”

一路到小腹的细碎亲吻收获了压抑不住的呻吟，可亲吻就在小腹处停下来，慢慢接近耻毛区域可却不去安抚早已抬头的小Jim，没有耐心的地球人用手推了推眼前瓦肯人的齐刘海脑袋表示抗议，在催促之下终于被满足的欲望连续地升腾至声带，带动着手伸进了对方的黑发往下按压，高温的口腔、顺畅的口活，给Jim带来了身处群星般的高潮。

还不等Jim回味一下，Spock一下子将他整个人抱起然后翻了个面让他趴在桌子上，这让全身赤裸的Jim不由自主地挺起臀部。Spock教授面对着主动送上的翘臀欣然接受，手上开始用力地揉搓起了眼前撅起的屁股，丰满的臀肉被挤出指缝然后弹回原形，手指试探性地往不断开合地会阴下部的穴口送，伸进去的时候却是意外的湿润，“你是做好润滑和扩张来的吗？看来我要改动对你的学员评价了，Kirk学员。”

“教授，你喜欢这个。”

闻言，Spock本来准备细心为Jim扩张的想法改变了，他要给这个不听话的屡次挑衅自己的学员一点惩罚，他略带力度地打了Jim的屁股一下，白花花的屁股抖起了肉浪，也让Jim的低吟往上抖了两度，“你也喜欢这个，学员。”手上没有停顿，接着又是几下，他小心的控制了力度，不至于真的伤到对方，但又能在对方娇嫩的屁股上留下几天明显的红色掌印。

“噢，教授，嗯，别…别留印子…”

“嘘嘘嘘，Kirk学员，讨好的过程可不能说不。”

随着接连的掌掴，Jim开始慢慢享受着过程，等原来白皙的臀部染上了淡淡的红色，那根透着微绿的健硕已经分泌了足够的润滑，开始往已经准备充足的入口处挤压，控制着自己的腰部下沉，感受着身后几乎烫人的体温让美国甜心眯起了那双令人瞩目的蓝眼睛，放松自己的身体尽可能的吞下。当完全进入的时候，双方都不由自主地发出了满足的呻吟，Spock俯下身子，鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭着Jim的后颈：“Kirk学员，我假设你准备好开始测试复习了。”

“是的，教授，我想，我准备好了！”话音刚落，身后的人开始了动作，几乎完全抽出再没入的快感，毫不留情地次次顶到Jim最敏感的前列腺区域，然后快速抽出再一次狠狠撞上那一点。伴随着狂野动作的还有Jim那毫不遮掩的呻吟，每一次的大力抽出，都会带出一定体液和一声比一声缠绵的呻吟，Spock慢慢亲吻着对方的后背线条，右手轻抚着Jim的腰侧，左手则开始玩弄对方胸前的两点，亲吻又回到了后颈，瓦肯人控制着力道在白皙的皮肤上用牙大口大口地啃出牙印。

在多重刺激下，蓝色眼睛已经充斥着泪水，但在欲望的冲刷下除了无意义的嗯啊根本说不出任何有意义的单词，耳边除了身后人的低吟就是双方肉体混合着水声碰撞的啪啪声，Jim脑海中的意识已经支离破碎，在一波波热浪的冲击之下，跟随着本能不由自主地夹紧自己，混合着犯规的罪恶快感（注），双方一起迎来了高潮，金属色的办公桌染上了白色，激烈的喘息也渐渐恢复平静。

“教授，你在我身上留着这么多痕迹，让我晚上怎么面对我的伴侣？”Jim眨了眨眼，从教授的抽屉中拿出一方手帕擦干净从身后流出的精液，接着从地上捞起自己的学员服穿好，看着Spock基本没怎么乱的衣服瘪了瘪嘴，“还有，Spock教授，下次考试你会给我及格吗？”

“认真复习的学员当然值得满分，Kirk学员。”把自己的瓦肯老二塞回裤子里，然后Spock又一次检查了自己的黑色教授服的整洁，“电脑继续监控，开启门权限。”

注：虽然ST里好像没规定教授和学员不能谈恋爱，但在办公室里来一发肯定是不允许的

 

小剧场：

Jim：这太刺激了，我还想玩！

Spock沉默中

Jim：我们还能继续这个设定，我和我愤怒的善妒瓦肯人伴侣，你和你暗自嫉妒的地球人伴侣，我还上你的战术理论课！

Spock：首先，你所说的“我和我愤怒的善妒瓦肯人伴侣，你和你暗自嫉妒的地球人伴侣”指的都是你和我，我看不出这有什么意义要分开说。其次，考虑到你是战术理论最优秀的1%，我不感觉需要课后拜访教授。

Jim：我的外星语言也不需要，可你不也挺开心的嘛！说好的瓦肯人不说谎呢！


End file.
